HalfCrazy
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Songfic about Gordo thinking over him and Lizzie's relationship. Takes place freshmen year. Contains L/G and Larry/Veruca


Disclaimer: Here's the deal, I don't own Lizzie McGuire, it's Di$ney's show. I don't own this song "Halfcrazy". It's owned and very well written by Musiq Soulchild. This fic is just exploring the possible bad side to the L/G relationship. Though it does end nicely...kinda. Rated PG-13 for swearing. Contains Lizzie/Gordo and Larry/Veruca.  
  
Half-Crazy  
  
By: TasChiBandGirl  
Gordo went into his bathroom, trying to make sense of the events in the past month. 'This has all been a big mistake. Why did I even convince myself this would be good for me? Why isn't anything even making sense for me' thought Gordo as he looked at himself in the mirror 'Look at you now, Gordo, you're such a mess'  
  
Never thought that we would ever be,  
  
More than friends  
  
Now I'm all confused  
  
'Cause for you I have deeper feelings  
  
It all started one enchanted evening when Lizzie came over. It was the same thing over and over, but something happened that night, which changed the relationship between Gordo and Lizzie. Their love for one another had finally come into play.  
  
We both thought it was cool to cross the line  
  
And I was convinced it would be alright  
  
Now things are strange, nothings the same  
  
And really I just want my friend back  
  
The glow of the television playing the movie 'Sleepless in Seattle' on a local station still lingered on when the two teenagers decided to explore their newfound love. Little did they know, their crossing the line would change their whole ideals of everything, things were different, and all Gordo wanted was the Lizzie he could talk to back.  
  
And my mind's gone half crazy  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (Ho, can't get you out of my system)  
  
And I'm wonderin' if it's worth  
  
Me holdin' on (Holdin' on)  
  
For the first few weeks, everything seemed well, the change was present to Gordo. Gordo splashed his face with water, trying to make sense of everything. Now that they were more than friends, she was so much more hostile, more..not her. But yet, he can't forget this feeling. He can't forget the love. He wants her so much, yet he wants his friendship. 'This is great, insanity case at age 15' he thought as he went back into his room.  
Say my mind's gone half crazy  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system)  
  
And I'm wonderin' if it's worth (Oh...ho...)  
  
Me holdin' on (Yeah)  
  
Everybody had wanted the two to get together, even their best friend Miranda. They thought it was a sweet gesture from everybody. They indeed had satisfied everyone by finally doing this, but nobody, not even them knew the real consequence of friends dating, especially at their age.  
I'd hate to walk away from you as if this never existed  
  
Cause when we kissed, the moment after, I looked at you different (Yeah)  
  
Several times, Gordo had wanted to forget this. He wanted to just now forget of the kiss, the moment, the whole relationship in general. He wanted to, but his heart was denying the request of ceasing the idea. It was a kiss of passion, yet a kiss of death.  
Lately I gotta watch what I say  
  
'Cause you take things personal nowadays  
  
You used to laugh, now you get mad  
  
Damn I just want my friend back, yeah...yeah...  
  
Now that they were together, Gordo wasn't able to even crack jokes. Lizzie had seemed to take everything so personal. She and him were the worst when it came to squabbles. They began to fight constantly. Gordo recalled way back before the kiss had happened, before anything was sparked, they would laugh about such things, now all they do is bicker. 'Why can't she just be my friend?!' thought Gordo as he stared at his wall  
And my mind's gone half crazy  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system)  
  
And I'm wondering if it's worth  
  
Me holdin' on (Holdin' on)  
  
He thought back to the times when Lizzie and him would goof off, still wishing those days were still around. It seemed, when he came right down to it, the friendship was more important than what's going on now. Because once the line crossed over, the fun aspects of the friendship seemed to escape and now every time they were together, it ended with a make-out session, and light conversation. To be truthful, those were the only conversations they seemed to have.  
Say my mind's gone half crazy (Yeah)  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (Can't get you out of my system, yeah)  
  
And I'm wonderin' if it's worth  
  
Me holdin' on (Oh)  
  
'What have I done' thought Gordo to himself 'I can't break it off with her, because she'll take it the wrong way, friends with benefits never pans out nicely, this isn't working out to much, though I still do truly love her, dammit! What the hell is wrong with me!!' Gordo then signed on to his computer, trying to get some advice.  
Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...yeah...  
  
What happened to the one I used to know, oh, yeah, yeah  
  
The one I used to laugh and joke with  
  
The one I used to tell all my secrets  
  
We used to chill and be down for whatever whenever together, yeah In time, Gordo was surfing the Internet, looking for random sites. Soon enough, his friend Larry Tudgeman came online. Larry and him became good friends over freshmen year. He knew anything he told Larry wouldn't leave his mouth. Soon enough, he IMed Larry and spilled about everything that has happened, how him and Lizzie just aren't the same, how they can't laugh or joke, or even just tell secrets. In time he began quoting a familiar song in his IM.  
"And my mind's gone half crazy (Whoa...whoa...)  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (I'm goin' half crazy, baby)  
  
And I'm wonderin' if it's worth (Over you)  
  
Me holdin' on (Yeah, over you)"  
  
Gordo wrote that in the last bit of his IM and sent it to Larry. He made sure he properly quoted the lyric and as waited for Larry's response, he thought to himself, 'Well, Gordon, I guess this is what you get for dating a friend..if only such things were so easy'  
Say my mind's gone half crazy (Yeah)  
  
'Cause I can't leave you alone (Oh, and I just don't know)  
  
And I'm wonderin' if it's worth (Said I just don't know what to do now)  
  
Me holdin' on (Listen we used to chill, yeah)  
  
Soon enough, in time, Larry replied. He wrote: 'If you're serious about breaking things off with Lizzie, just tell her the truth. But it's all really within your heart. In relationships, sometimes there's sacrifices..actually, there always is. No matter what friendship it is, you lose something out of it, but what you get out of crossing the line, sometimes is the greater prize than what would've happened if it never happened. Look, I'm proud of you for actually being able to tell Lizzie how you feel, but the main question at hand now is if you can handle the changes. You may be half-crazy right now, but within time, things will probably flip over..trust me. That's exactly what Veruca and I went through, it took a half a year to get things accustomed, but in the end it's worth and look at us now, we're going onto eighteen months! So, if I were you Gordo, I'd hold on, if it seems worse off in a while, then break it off..but just stick around..the best is yet to come. Listen I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Veruca for a date..Live long and prosper \\//'  
  
As Gordo saw that message and soon enough he knew what he was going to do. He soon picked up the phone and began to dial Lizzie's house. 'This can work..' he though as he dialed away.  
  
-The End  
  
Don't you just hate when I do this? It's a 'make up your own ending sort of thing'. Well any comments? Questions? Flames? Forklift accidents? Just review! =) It'd make me happy 


End file.
